robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticky Bombs
}} ---- }} |flags = }} ---- Ammo Projectile }} |filename = STICKY BOMB (TBoGT) STICKYBOMB (GTA V) pe (GTA V; Model name) STKYBMB (GTA V; Stat name) |spawnmap = No (TBoGT) Yes (GTA V) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} Sticky Bombs are throwable explosives featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Sticky Bomb is a -like explosive with a tripwire-triggered mechanism taped onto it. When thrown, the bombs emit a steady beep and a yellow light flashes. When activated the beep rises in pitch and speed, and the light turns red, then after less than a second, they detonate. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sticky Bomb gains a new design and is now comprised of two M112 C-4 explosive sticks with a remote-controlled time bomb taped onto it. There is a small red light attached to the device to help mark it when placed and, like in its previous iteration, emmits a steady beep, though not as noisy. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Sticky Bomb has the primary advantage of being a controlled explosive and having a controlled detonation, making it useful for timing explosives when the target is on the blast radius, which is similar to that of a grenade. As expected from its name, they can be thrown and stick to any surface they hit, which gives it another advantage over grenades as there is no need to be concerned they might bounce away from your target and either miss or worse, come back to you and kill you. Unlike Satchel Charges from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, these bombs do not stick to people. They can then be detonated by pressing Down on the D-pad or shooting them. Up to 10 Sticky Bombs (2 in multiplayer) can be placed; throwing out the 11th (3rd in multiplayer) will cause the first one to disappear. The bombs have a 90 second fuse, so if an armed bomb is left undetonated for 90 seconds, it will automatically detonate. If the player is in a vehicle of any kind and they try to hold the sticky bomb until it detonates, it will not explode even after 90 seconds has gone by. It will start to beep slowly, and after about 60 seconds the beeping will get faster, but it will still not explode. If the player throws it out after holding it for a long time, the timer will reset as it is thrown out, so holding the bomb will not affect the time it takes to detonate. Because of the beeping sound and the yellow light, the player might take difficulties to take other players, as they can see or heard the bomb and they might either avoid passing over there or destroying them with another weapon, so the player may need to find alternatives. One of the best methods is that the player just need to open a car door (preferably to the side other players do not use to enter the vehicle) and stick the bomb to the inside of the door, so when the door closes, the bomb is inside the vehicle. This prevents other players from seeing the bomb. TBOGT Overview ) |file_fire_rate = |file_range = |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Explosion only) |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sticky Bomb is no different from the TBOGT iteration. Although they cannot stick to pedestrians in Story Mode, they can stick to them, as well as other players in Online. The limit for placed bombs has been amplified to 20 (5 in Grand Theft Auto Online). When the limit is reached, a message appears on the screen indicating it, and, like in TBoGT, the first one disappears when the 21st (6th in Online) is placed. Unlike in TBOGT, they will not explode over time. Sticky Bombs can be used as a cheaper replacement for the Car bomb in GTA Online. The player just need to open a car door (preferably to the side other players do not use to enter the vehicle) and stick the bomb to the inside of the door, so when the door closes, the bomb is inside the vehicle. This prevents other players from seeing the bomb, by applying the car bomb trick mentioned above, they can ensure no other players can see them. Many players prefer this weapons in drive-bys, due to the fact that they deal a large amount of damage, can stick to any vehicle, and can be detonated at any time (which allows them to be used somewhat like landmines). However, the player must be careful to ensure that their own car does not get caught in the blast radius, if using them against a vehicle in close proximity. Another factor to take in mind is how fragile they are, as shooting them will cause them to explode. If they are placed onto a vertical surface and rammed by a car, they will detonate. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single Unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = StickyBomb-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model StickyBomb-TBOGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. TBRBomb.jpg|A "Fire Bomb" featured in The Bureau Raid, using a vertically stretched model of the TBoGT Sticky Bomb (PS3 and Xbox 360 version). FranklinClinton-GTAV-StickyBomb.JPG|Franklin with a Sticky Bomb. HUD icon StickyBomb-TBOGT-icon.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. StickyBomb-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. StickyBomb-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', Enhanced version. First-Person View Sticky bomb FPS GTA V.png|First person view of the Sticky Bomb in GTA V. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *They are given to the player in the missions Bang Bang and Going Deep. *Available for purchase at Armando's gun van for $800 after the completion of Bang Bang. *Found in Luis' safehouse after completing 40 Drug Wars and Bang Bang. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Wade gives Trevor 25 of them in Friends Reunited, which are later used to destroy trailers. *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation after said mission, for $400 each bomb. *Can be found underwater beneath the train bridge in Banning. *Can be found at the crash site of the Merryweather cargo plane after the mission Minor Turbulence, located almost directly North of Stab City in the Alamo Sea. *Can be found on second floor of the unfinished building located on the corner of Vespucci Boulevard and Prosperity Street in Vespucci Canals ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $600 each, after reaching Rank 19. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *When Luis throws sticky bombs in a cover, he pulls an invisible pin as with a grenade. This is due to reused animations for thrown weapons. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When equipped, the Sticky Bomb will have four different readings in the device screen, which are: **88:88 **SAFE **ARMED **BOMB *In the last-gen versions, if the player chooses the "Fire Crew" option for The Bureau Raid, Michael will have to plant incendiary bombs. These bombs are vertically stretched versions of the TBoGT Sticky Bomb. In the enhanced versions, the model was changed to their own model used throughout the game. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * As of the 1.15 Update, Sticky Bombs can now be stuck to everyone besides passive players. See Also *Satchel Charges - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. *Remote Grenade - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City equivalent. *Proximity Mines - A similar explosive featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Haftbomben es:Bomba lapa fi:Tarrapommit pl:Sticky Bomb Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons